A Devil's Heart
by LittleBellaMoon
Summary: Based off of the Devil May Cry Anime. Dante is the same as ever, but when a lovely not so young anymore lady appears at his office, he is taken aback and suddenly has a change in heart. But what trouble brews behind closed doors? Rated M for later content


Hey you guys! This is my first DMC fan fiction and I hope its accurate enough. To understand it though you MUST watch the devil may cry Anime. Trust me, it's a great little series and watching the whole way through will help you understand better. There is a small little..eh, spoiler in here that indicates a few things about our main female, Patty. So if your in the middle of the series and almost done, FINISH THE DURN ANIME! If you have no use of watching the anime but know enough about Dante, I suppose you should be fine. Just know that his appearance matches this.

And! That he has the attitude mixture of both DMC1 and only bits and pieces of DMC3. This takes place after DMC1 and DMC3 but before DMC2 and DMC4. I hope you enjoy. The more comments and rates I get, the more likely I will continue and have an update by at least tomorrow. I have school, but that wouldn't keep me away from my favorite Devil Boy! 3

* * *

Chapter 1: Ten Years

Quick patting steps clicked down the halls as Patty Lowell peeked her head into her mother's room. It was amazing how small and stout of a young girl she had..grown out of. There Patty Lowell stood at a five foot four, twenty-one years old, slender petite with long overflowing golden hair and clear sky blue eyes like her mother's. Nina turned her head to her daughter and smiled. Nina had a few wrinkles just in the corner of her eyes but still as beautiful as ever, the red lips still gently parted. "Yes, dear?" Patty stepped into the room in a white dress with little black ribbons on the cuffs, shoulders and neck. It wrapped around in a bow around her neck. A cute and splendid look on her. As Patty shut the door she looked down at her feet and hesitated for a moment. "I've been thinking..its been nearly ten years since I've seen _him_." Nina had been sewing in a large grand rocking chair right across from her large bed and openly spaced room. She had stopped now though. Nina Lowell looked to her daughter. "Why do you have the sudden urge?" Patty's face flushed and steamed. "I-I miss Dante. It's been so long, he hasn't called, hasn't asked or done any jobs around here lately."

Nina stood up and eyed her daughter carefully. What did Patty want now? Nina shook her head and smiled. Her daughter was practically an adult now, a young lady. "Well you can take the car of you'd like dear. Please be back home soon though." Patty shot her head up and grinned hugging her mother and stepped back toward the door, opening it behind her. "Thank yoooou! I'm going to call Morrison instead! I'm sure he's been wanting to see me!" Patty giggled off and headed down what seemed like three flights of steps before reaching a black phone. Patty stopped momentarily and thought before snapping her finger and turning the dials. It rang only ones before a gruffled voice came on the other end. "Morrison! It's me, Patty!" She said happily and nearly jumped up and down. "Yes - yes! It's good to hear from you as well! Listen, I've been wondering if you could do me a little favor.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing overly exciting was happening down at the Devil May Cry Office. Dante, our lovely devil hunter, lay tilted back in his chair, black boots propped up on his oak desk, hands behind his head with "World Vacations" Book covering his face. The glossy white platinum hair brushed in his face as his hand twitched behind his head when he heard the screeching of a car. Though the devil hunter heard it, he did not move. He allowed whomever to come in as they pleased. An easy guy to be around, right? As the door opened with the small chiming sound of the bell above his door, Dante let out a gruffled sigh. "Now what Morrison? Another job? Let's see how well this one pays." Morrison tipped his hat regardless of whether Dante knew or not and chuckled deeply, lighting a cigarette.

"Actually a beautiful young lady has come to visit you. You remember, striking blue eyes, blond hair." Dante rolled his eyes under the book. _Who my mother? _

"D-Dante?" The voice squeaked out and Dante's ears immediately perked up. Pulling the book from his face he looked to see the once bratty little girl who always cleaned for him, always told him "Pizza every day was just horrible!" and saved his life once in return of her care of him. He blinked his sky blue eyes a curious look upon his face. "Hello." He said curious and amazed. Standing up from his desk, Patty's hands clasped together. "Dante! Dante!" She ran right into him and swung her arms around his neck. Dante gruffled lightly and took a step back, taking a moment to bring it all in. Was this really his Patty? The little girl who always jumped head first into trouble? Damn, where did all the years go by?

"Whoa Patty, spare me here." He pulled her back at arms length but gave her his wonderful crooked smile, tilting and inclining his head to one side, his platinum hair swishing left. "It's really a surprise to see you." Patty pouted lightly. But really, had she expected more in the first place? Pulling completely back from Dante she looked to the table. "Good God Dante, look at the mess! Argh, you can't live clean without me can you." Morrison blew some from his lips beneath the mustache and let out a hearty laugh. Dante rolled his eyes placing one hand on the side of his strong waist and over to the pool table. Leaning down and other he lined up the balls in a triangle format. "Yeah well, nothing you can do there." Patty glared back at Dante. "You bet'cha I will do something." Before that Patty looked back to Morrison and gave him a sweet smile, bowing her head. "Thank you so much for bringing me here, tell my mother I'll be home by nine o'clock--"

"Nine?!" Dante barked out and hit the eight ball as the balls clicked and rolled off into every which direction

"--I have A LOT of cleaning to do around here." Morrison tipped his hat and snickered lightly. "Of course Miss Lowell. Take care of 'er Dante."

"Tch." Dante said and turned his head away, continuing on with the game. Patty sighed and went into the bathroom pulling out a bucket from under the sink and a mop in the corner. God knows how long the poor cleaning utensil as been there.. And began to clean all at once. "Your lucky I brought my cleaning stuff, I figured things wouldn't have changed around here all along." Dante didn't respond nor answer but continued to play, those deep eyes still in thought. Oh why did they make Patty's heart skip a beat. She too, continued to clean in silence before the doorbell rang and Patty went to get it. Dante's head tilted upward but only for a moment before continuing to play his game.

Heaven forbid it, it was the pizza man. He blinked when he saw Patty standing there in her little maid outfit. "Can I help you?" The pizza man tilted his head in and grinned at Dante. "Nice service." Dante's eyes flickered darkly to the pizza man. He wouldn't have him talking about Patty like that..

"Oh! Well okay, here you go." She pulled out two tens from her pocket and shoved them into the pizza man's hand and told him to keep the change. She opened the box setting it down the table. "Lets see…ham and garlic together with black olives, an extra large size. Seems familiar enough." Patty said with a shrug and set down the pizza on his desk leaving it open. The dog would go and get his food when he was ready. Patty continued to clean another hour or so before Dante sat down and kicked up his heels once more and taking a slice of pizza. His eyes watched Patty with curiosity.

"How's Nina?"

"She's good thank you." Patty replied almost automatically. Dante let out a grunt and nodded looking back at his magazine. Patty put the bucket, mop, broom and cleaning wipes away. "How does it look?" She asked and wiped the apron she had taken off, with her forehead in success. Dante gave her one thumb up. Patty's shoulders lifted in heated angry as she threw the apron at his face. Her aim was off a little as it hit the picture frame right beside the telephone and crashed the ground. Patty gasped as Dante immediately sat up a hand slammed against the table.

Already Patty had rushed on over, collecting the glass and picture. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Dante, I wasn't aiming for this you know, it was your dumb face!" She stated hesitantly before picking up all the broken glass pieces and holding up the still okay rusty golden picture from with the picture in her other hand. She was still holding onto it being careful not to smudge the picture. Patty's eyes looked down. "Was she really your girlfriend Dante?" Dante's eyes lowered to the ground as he saw no initial harm done and sat back down taking another bite of pizza. Patty had asked that nearly ten years ago with the same question. He gave her a hard thin smile. "No. It was my mother."

"Was?"

"She died a long time ago."

"Oh."

Patty bit her lip. She had really hit the nail hard on the head. "I'll go out and buy some glass cover to replace it, make it good as new." Dante looked back at her and the picture in her hands. His face softened just a little. "You remind me of her sometimes." Patty blinked and looked back at Dante. "You have her beauty. And her spirit." He muffled out softly and rested his head back against the leaning chair and Patty nearly dropped the picture and its frame once more. Was this really Dante saying this? Or was this the "attempted charm fail" method. It seemed to have worked on her though. A hot blush rose in her cheeks. "Thank you.." Dante chuckled softly and brought another magazine out and flipped through a few pages. Patty stood there watching him. Dante's sky blue eyes flickered back up to her for a long moment one another looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh! Right, I'll be right. Going to head out to the store. I'll buy some strawberry ice cream for us to split too, okay?"

With that Patty laid down the picture and its frame and rushed off out the door and down the streets. Dante sighed softly and tilted his head back, his eyes closing; lips in a firm straight line. What was wrong with him. Patty looked absolutely stunning. He didn't need to tell her anything like that. Was this the soft, kind hearted side peaking out again? Damn women. Damn ever single one of them, Lady, Trish, Lucia--RING!

"Devil May Cry. ..Sorry we're not open yet."

Flipping the phone back on the hook, he figured maybe spending a little time with Patty wouldn't be so bad. Not many had heard his story before and that ball of fire always seemed ready for it. His sudden urge to get to know what was going on in her life scared him. This feeling in the pit of his stomach made him squirm around his chair. Normally the devil hunter was content and comfortable. Or maybe..he was feeling something his father before him had felt. That strange sticky sweet emotion that brought forth a whole revolution that who knew, Dante may have to keep in check.

"Tch."

Or maybe not.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please leave me lots of encouraging notes and such! I do appreciate them all and will acknowledge them!


End file.
